Tweet-Tweet
by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi
Summary: "Just like birds at your window." – assorted Harry Potter character ficlets written for The Twitter Competition, with mentions to others *Update four: Maternal Instincts*
1. Ginny's Strength

Tweet-Tweet

_Author: Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine; however, I own all original work._

_—For **The Twitter Competition**;** The Sorting Hat's Challenge **(question 8);** The Lottery Competition **(10, 12, 42, 25, 33);** The Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** (Hades);** Harry Potter Chapter** **Competition **(The Pensieve);** Pokemon Journey Challenge **(4);** Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge **(Five of Clubs);** The "As Many As You Want" Comp.; As Much As You Can Competition**;** FanFicWriMo Challenge**._

_Happy birthday, Sheep!—_

* * *

><p><strong>i<strong>

She lies in bed, eyes unblinking and mind unsleeping, her mind haunted by past experiences. The possession, the bloody dungeon... Ginny weeps.

**ii**

The day's sun rises as usual, a hopeful beacon peeking out from the tones of dawn. Ginny rouses herself, exhausted but smiling: she lives.

**iii**

Gryffindor's common-room is a welcome sight; a home away from home, more or less. The redhead waves generally and then leaves for breakfast.

**iv**

Piling her plate with sausage and eggs, the youngest Weasley recalls her lessons for the day. Meanwhile, her friends grow even more worried.

**v**

Luna confronts her at lunch, striding up to the red dining table where a Weaslette eats alone.

"This isn't like you," she says. Ginny flees.

**vi**

She camps out in her bedroom, stomach growling, but Ginny's still willing to wait for Potions class. Anything to avoid the airy Ravenclaw.

**vii**

Snape isn't pleased with her late arrival, and so she lands a detention. Everyone knows that he has a bias towards his House, but Ginny is still sickened.

**viii**

That night, still restless, the second-year ponders upon the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk, Harry. She grins weakly; the two wrongs brought a right.

**ix**

She doesn't know when or how, but somewhere in between her insomnia-fuelled musings, Ginny falls asleep.

For once, the girl suffers no nightmares.

**x**

Like ivy scaling along a dilapidated cottage's wall, Ginny was admirable for her ability to adapt to the darkest situations.

Her fight was won.

**Pain is temporary. Victory lasts forever.**

* * *

><p><em>(Word count: 255)<em>

_*Chosen prompts:** ivy**;** blood**, **dungeon**, **day**, **hopeful**, **girl**; alternatively, **write about the Chamber of Secrets**; write about **a** **memory**; battle - write about **a fight**; alternatively, write about **a Weasley**; **bloody**, **pain is temporary victory lasts forever**, **night and day**, **dungeon***_

_Author's note: Just some snapshots from Ginny's second year, whilst she's still 'infected' with the memories of being possessed, ect. This didn't turn out how I wanted it to (like, the segments are so scattered that it makes me cringe), but it's **alright**..._

_You know, considering I loathed Ginny in the books, I seem to enjoy worming my way into her head OwO_

_-ONNMT_


	2. Quirrell's Role

_**—For The Twitter Competition; **The Sorting Hat's Challenge** (question 10); **Twister Challenge** (round 6); **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** (Lamia); **Harry Potter Chapter Competition** (The Man With Two Faces); **Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge** (Five of Diamonds); **K-POP Challenge** (other); **As Much As You Can Competition**; **FanFicWriMo Challenge**—**_

* * *

><p><span>Quirrell's Role<span>

**i  
><strong>Silly, s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell; stupid pansy, turban man... He has many names, but the one he loathes the most is 'servant'.

**ii  
><strong>"Quirrell," his Lord hisses "Let me see my face."

The teacher obeys, rotating and slowly unwinding his accessory to reveal the head...

**iii**  
>"The colour has returned to your face, Master," he lies perkily, eager to please. However, one cannot simply fool Lord Voldemort.<p>

**iv**  
>Even with his back turned, Quirrell can feel those terrifyingly vivid eyes slice into his being.<p>

"Do not lie to me," Voldemort says.

**v**  
>Even with his voice at a whisper, the Dark Lord was a truly malevolent leader: that drawl had been present in many, bloody murders.<p>

**vi**  
>Quirinus gulps. "O-Of course not, Master," he appeases, "Never again, never."<p>

A chuckle.

"Good servant."

Inside, the male seethes.

**vii**  
>The DADA teacher leaves his private quarters at last, returning to his classroom of waiting first-years with a tight-lipped smile.<p>

**viii**  
>Harry Potter watches the once-Ravenclaw stumble in, clumsy as ever, before he continues with his notes. Such an nice, yet odd fellow.<p>

**ix**  
>Quirrell resumes his teaching, jumping at the slightest of noises, high on paranoia. Everywhere he looked, he saw those sly red eyes..<p>

**x**  
><em>'Such a strong colour,'<em> he shudders _'How horrid...' _

A few students inquire as to how his errand went, but he waves them away. Brats.

**xi**  
>Excused with a generic response, Hermione returns to her seat beside Ron.<p>

"Poor man," she frowns "He seems more jumpy than usual."

**xii**  
>As Ron scoffs at her concern, the Quirinus in question hugs himself against the chilly room, even in spite of the magical heating.<p>

**xiii**  
><em>'Everything has an "even" now, it seems...'<em>

At the end of the day, Quirrell slips back to his bedroom, his turban forever twitching.

**ixx**  
>"I will have the Potter boy any day now," his parasite wheezes. Its blue lips turn in a cruel smirk. "Then your duty will be done."<p>

**xx**  
>Quirrell smiles weakly, heart heavy.<p>

"Yes, my Lord; your wish is my command."

Voldemort laughs. "Indeed, my servant, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>(Word count: 337)<strong>

_*Chosen prompts: the strongest colour (**red**); **Quirinus Quirrell**; alternatively, write about **Lord** **Voldemort**; alternatively, write about **Quirrell**; 'Though_ I'm the leader of the group, I feel embarrassed to say that I'm the leader... As the leader of Girl's Day, I'd rather be an observer than a charismatic ruler.' (inspiration)*__

**A/N: I keep spelling Quirrell with one 'l', darnit. **

**Hope you had a nice bonfire night; I wasn't planning on doing anything, but one of the families in my street put on a stunning bonfire and a show! Also, I'm doing a poetry unit in my English class this term, so expect something anime-related to appear soon :3**

**-ONNMT**


	3. Like Cat and Dog

_**—**Written for The Twitter Competition **(set 3);** The Dance Competition **(medieval);** The Lottery Competition **(#s 21, 34, 35, 37, 49); **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge **(Atlas);** Harry Potter Chapter Competition **(Cat, Rat, Dog);** Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge **(Three of Clubs);** A Variety of Prompts Challenge [170 available prompts] **(quote, writing style, HP related words, relationship);** The Lolita Challenge **(F.i.n.t.); **All Those Characters Challenge **(Sirius Black);** As Much As You Can Competition**;** FanFicWriMo Challenge**—**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[i]<strong>A cat. How odd.

Concealed in his Animagus form, Sirius blinked up at the orange feline watching him from the castle's windowsill. **[ii]**Meanwhile, Crookshanks gazed back at the matted dog, observing the canine as it moved to find a better angle. It let out a sharp bark, **[iii]**looking to scare away the other animal, but the ginger pet simply adjusted its position to sprawl behind the lightly-frosted glass.

* * *

><p><strong>[iv]<strong>They passed each other again a week later, this time in Hogsmeade where the former-Black was taking refuge temporarily.

_'This cat...'_

**[v]**Perching himself on a bin, Crookshanks released a meow and began to casually groom his fur. Still in a dog body, Sirius just watched. **[vi]**The oversized-kitty left eventually, but not before tipping over a small box. Its acquaintance yipped a warning; that's when he saw a half-chewed banana spill out from the cardboard prison. Ravenous, the Marauder lunged, only to be batted away by a clawed paw – **[vii]** Crookshanks reeled in the junk food, and it was then that Sirius noticed that it was speared by a syringe.

_'Just my luck...'_

**[viii]**However, that didn't derail his flat-faced buddy: the furball extracted the needle with his pointed fangs and tossed it away, carving **[ix]**out the green dot that had leaked onto the skin. It separated the layers, flicking off dirt and checking for other signs of liquid **[x]**before pushing the soft pale fruit towards his partner. Stunned out of wonder, but immensely hungry, Sirius wolfed up **[xi]**the meal. When he looked up again, his companion had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Their third encounter was after Harry's Quidditch match – he flew <strong>[xii]<strong>so much like James, like his father, that Sirius almost swore that he had been pulled back to his own days at Hogwarts with Remus and **[xiii]**James and-

He froze. Remus and James. Himself and Remus and James. Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail. That left...

_'...Peter.'_

* * *

><p><strong>[xiv]<strong>Curled up on a tattered bed, rumbling with purrs, Crookshanks delicately nursed his tail as one of his owner's teachers entered the **[xv]**fight. Hermione, Ron and Harry didn't seem to understand the situation at present, but they would soon enough. When Sirius's hand **[xvi]**descended upon his ruffled head, he leaned into the calloused touch against his adopter's will. All in due time.

The two had been **[xvii]**trading meetings for weeks, maybe even months now, swapping information regarding their joint enemy. The rat was a hazard to Hermione**[xviii]**, and if he happened to be a threat to his friend's godson, then it was essentially striking two birds with one stone. Crookshanks **[xix]**frowned at the peculiar scent that swirled around the human-vermin, hissing quietly in the general direction of the man before **[xx]**settling again.

Himself, a dog-man, and a rat-man; all of them became connected because of a single scar-headed boy.

...How odd.

* * *

><p><strong>(Word count: 500)<strong>

_*Chosen prompts: write about two close **friends**; **wonder**, **castle**, **fight**, **hunger**, **banana**; alternatively, write about **Sirius** **Black**; alternatively, write about **Crookshanks**; alternatively, write about **Sirius Black**; 'You and I are a team. There's nothing more important than our **friendship**', third person narrative, **Quidditch**, **platonic**; write about **finding** something unexpectedly*_

**A/N: I prefer this style as opposed to the previous ones, although I worry that the roman numerals might disturb it greatly. The even word count was purely accidental but aesthetically pleasing~ I have quite a sizeable amount of homework that is distracting me, however, so please excuse me *curtsy***

**My dog Derry is now in a better place, but thank you to everyone who gave her their blessings :)**


	4. Maternal Instincts

_—Written for **The Twitter Competition**; **The Dance Competition** (vogue); **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** (Hebe); **Harry Potter Chapter Competition** (The Dursleys Departing); ***2015* New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!** (combine with the Greek Mythology Challenge; **Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge** (Nine of Spades); **A Variety of Prompts Challenge** (location); **The Lolita Challenge** (MILK); **The Anime Alphabet Challenge** (B, Beelzebub); **All Those Characters Challenge** (Petunia Dursley); **The Competitions Competition EXPANDED**; **Challenge Ticketing Challenge**; **The Competitions Competition**; **As Much As You Can Competition**—_

**WARNING: OUT-OF-CHARACTER PETUNIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>[i]<strong>Petunia stared unseeingly at the bundle on her doorstep, eyes blankly flicking between the tuft of black hair and the emerald eyes. A **[ii]**baby?

_'It can't be...'_

There was no mistaking it. This was Lily's son.

A flood of emotion had the woman stuffing a fist into **[iii]**her mouth as she collapsed to her knees beside the tiny child, feeling hopeless without her husband there to support her – she could **[iv]**distantly hear Vernon snoring, undisturbed by the soundless Dudley. All of the Dursley family were safe and accounted for, but the Potters**[v]**?

Grasping the note, Petunia read the contents in horror: _'Lily and James...'_; _'killed...'_; _'Dark Lord...'_

"Harry. Harry Potter**[vi]**."

In the stillness of the light, a faint sniffle caught her entirely by surprise. Her mother's instincts kicked in instantly when **[vii]**she automatically scooped up the babe, crooning a lullaby to soothe the distress. The boy (Harry's) impending wail died in his throat **[viii]**with the melody, a giggle replacing the sob instead at the sight of a waving finger. With his chubby palm curled around the **[ix]**digit, Petunia took the opportunity to retreat into the warmth of her house, using a foot to close the door behind her.

"There, **[x]**there," she whispered with a gentle stroke down his scalp. "You're home now."

* * *

><p><strong>(Word Count: 205)<strong>

_*Prompts: write about **a character who is very organised** [Petunia]; write about **Petunia** **Dursley**; write about the **Dursley family**; write about an **overlooked character** [Petunia]; **Nine Pivot Drive**; write about something that **happened a long time ago** [finding baby Harry on the doorstep]; **can't send it back** [the baby]*_

**A/N: *rolls around, frowning* I'm lazy and had mild writers block. I also have a full project of homework to finish by Monday- yay me. Only Ty (our family's new tiny/whiny puppy) can revive my energy. Ciao.**

**-ONNMT**


End file.
